


Our Last Summer

by RinneElblood



Category: South Park
Genre: Asexuality, Bisexuality, Fanon, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinneElblood/pseuds/RinneElblood
Summary: What happens when Kyle finds out he has to move to North Park at the start of Grade 6 and only has one final summer to spend with his friends?Unfortunately, pretty much everyone in their class is doing something for the summer already... except for Eric Cartman...





	Our Last Summer

All my friends have abandoned me and my family is forcing me further into this isolation. Is this some cruel trick? A terrible dream? I'm stuck here… with him…

Kyle's POV

I arrive at Stan's front door and ring the bell. He, Kenny, Butters and I are having a sleepover tonight. It's Kenny and Butters' second last night here and Stan's third last.

Stan opens the door. "Hey, dude! Come on in!"  
"Thanks man." I say as I walk in. "Are those gay-wads here yet?"  
"HEY!" I hear a voice shout from behind the couch. "You have no room to talk Broflovski! You're gay too!"  
"Yeah, but at least I don't put it on display all the time, Kenny!" I walk further into the living room and see Kenny with his head laying on Butters lap while they sit on the floor.  
"Maybe you would if you could actually get a boyfriend!" Kenny laughs.  
"Fuck off, McCormick."

It was true. I couldn't get a boyfriend. Aside from Kenny, Butters, Craig and Tweek, I don't know of any other guys (who are physically and identify just as guys) who are LGBT+. I mean, I'm pretty sure Cartman is at least bi, but he's Cartman... The rest of the guys in our class are probably Cishets. (Cisgendered Heterosexuals)

I'm happy that I've been able to hang out with these guys so far, but they're leaving so soon! I'm going to become a hermit.

About an hour into the night, there is a knock on the door. Stan goes to check and then comes back with none other than Cartman.

"Why is he here?"  
"Kyle, he's still our friend. He can hang with us." Stan told me.

"Yeah, stop getting your panties in a bunch Jew. It's probably the reason the sand won't get out of your vagina." Cartman teased.  
"God dammit, Fatass! I don't have sand in my vagina!I'm just pissed at you for what happened 3 days ago!"  
"What? I just spilled my water on you!"  
"You brought a bottle of Holy Water to my house cause you thought it would cleanse me of my 'sin' of being Jewish and poured it on me in my sleep!"  
"So? Did it work?"  
"No!"  
"Dammit."

"They're so married." Kenny said to Butters off to the side.  
"Dammit, Ken. Shut the fuck up. You don't know shit. Let's just play some games."  
"I bet you'd like to do that with Kyle." Kenny said under his breath."  
"What was that?!" I said a bit louder than I should have.  
"Nothing."  
"Let's start up the Game Sphere." Stan intervened and got us away from that conversation. "I've been dying to play this new game for ages!"

~~~~~

Ok. Here's a bit of background info.

My parents are having us move up to North Park at the end of the summer, so this was the last chance I had to spend time with my friends, but they're all already booked up for vacations.

Stan and his family are going to Los Angeles, but they're driving there so they can visit a couple other Colorado farms for the first little bit, then do some sightseeing on the way. Kenny gets to go to Hawaii again cause Butters doesn't want to go without his boyfriend. Everyone else, I don't really care where they are, but they're all gone. The only person left is the person who I've fought with my whole life. Eric. Fatass. Cartman.

The whole summer. I'd rather spend it alone than with him! At least I won't get bored. He takes up a lot of my time already.

Maybe I just will avoid him. I don't have to leave the house and socialize. That's what online friends are for, right?

Thing is, I may hate him- no. That's a lie. He's one of my best friends and I have a crush on him and he has a crush on me. We're not together though. We just act like we are. We're… wheeling? Is that what it's called? I don't know, man.

Now, if you knew the two of us as an acquaintance, you may think 'How? You totally hate each other.' We don't hate eachother at all. We just fight a lot. It used to just be childish fights and shit, but then it became how we flirt. We're just good at it.

We kind of found out about each other's crushes after Eric and Heidi broke up permanently back near the end of Grade 4 when I was comforting him.

Our friends all know what's up. They even already made a couple name that they tease us with. All. The. Time. Yeah. I know. It's been a year. Why not just get together already? Uh. Cause we're only 10. 

Yeah, Stan and Heidi are dating, as are Clyde and Bebe, Token and Wendy, Tweek and Craig, and Butters and Kenny, but like, Cartman and I are weird, okay? Plus, since I'm moving away soon anyways, what's the point? It would just be long distance.

I just hope I can get through the summer without either killing him or falling further.

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially going to be a specific story, but I decided to combine a few different stories I've thought of into the same AU. It mixes Kyle moving away but Kyman manages to happen right before he goes, Kyle and Cartman being Theater geeks, and also into Choir and band, and K-Pop, and Poppy... ok, so they have my interests! Sue me! Also their friends finding out they're together in a strange way. It's gonna be over quite a long period of time, so it might end up being pretty long. I'm also going to try my best to keep them in character.
> 
> So make sure to let me know what you think of it in the comments. Give a kudos if you want to read more and follow me if you want to keep up to date with any stories I will be working on. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
